


Lion's Gift Exchange

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Happy holidays to you Meryuukan, I am your gifter for Nagamas this year! I did your prompt of the Blue Lions exchanging gifts! I hope this is sufficient! I realized I didn't have Flayn in the fic and if you wanted her in there, I'm extremely sorry that I wasn't able to! I hope you enjoyed this fic!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lion's Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meryuukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/gifts).



As Byleth watched the snow fall, it reminded him of all the times he played outside in the snow with his father’s mercenary group. His father often told him that he loved playing in the snow whenever they were in Faerghus. He would often whine when they would leave. Maybe he’ll move there one day. After a few minutes of watching the snow, Byleth walked to his classroom. 

“Welcome Professor,” Dimitri greeted him. 

“You’re just in time!” Annette said, excitedly. 

“In time for what?” Byleth asked. 

“The gift exchange!” 

“Gift exchange?” 

“It’s a pointless event,” Felix said. 

“It’s a tradition in Faerghus we call Sothis Day. At the beginning of the Red Wolf Moon, we put our names in a hat and pick a piece of paper. Whose name is on the paper we get a gift for. Once we do, we put it under a tree and open them on the last day of the month.” Ingrid informed. 

“And the best part is that nobody knows who got who,” Sylvain said. 

“That sounds lovely,” Mercedes chimed in. 

“We need a tree or something to put presents somewhere,” Byleth said. 

“We can use the one that Sylvain has,” Ingrid said. 

“Wait-That’s a gift for someone!” 

“What kind of woman wants a tree as a gift?” 

“Uh...I’ll get the tree.” 

While Sylvain went to go get the tree, and while the students bickered back and forth, Byleth wrote down their names and place the paper in a hat. He walked around, watching his students pick one by one. Once Sylvain was back, Byleth instructed him to put the tree by the window. He was then given the last name that they had. Sylvain smirked and knew what to get the person. 

Each and every day for the past week Byleth would stare the tree. It was so plain and not very festive. His students became increasingly concerned. A few of them stood around the tree, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. 

“There must be something wrong with this tree,” Ashe said. 

“Yes, but what?” Mercedes asked. 

“Ooh, I don’t know. I don’t see anything wrong with it,” Annette said. “It’s just a plain tree.” 

“Maybe it just that,” Dedue said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Maybe if we put some decorations on it, it would liven up the tree.” 

“What a wonderful idea Dedue! Maybe I can sew up a couple of things!” 

“Oh, like a tree skirt!” 

“Heehee! Yeah!” 

“Ashe and I can find ornaments or something!” 

“That’s a great idea!” 

Both Annette and Ashe walked out of the classroom and into town. 

“Would you like to help me with sewing?” Mercedes asked. 

“I’m afraid that my sewing skills are less than adequate,” Dedue replied. 

“That’s okay! Sometimes it’s better to make something yourself than buying it!” 

Dedue faintly smiled and followed her back to her room to help her with sewing. 

Ashe and Annette walked around town, trying to procure some decorations. Every store the went to, and every store they passed by, didn’t have any. 

“Awe, no store has anything,” Annette said. 

“I didn’t think finding decorations would be so hard,” Ashe said. “We can keep searching around.” 

“Hm..I don’t think we would be able to find anything.” 

“Hm…” 

“Hm…” 

A few seconds of silence. 

“Oh! I have an idea!” 

“What’s that?” 

“We can make our own ornaments!” 

“Ar-Are you sure? Would it better to keep searching around?” 

“I think it would be to make! Plus, if we look for too long it’s going to get dark, then...then...gh…” She trailed off. She was starting to scare herself. 

Ashe was starting to shake. He knew what she was going to say. “D-Don’t say it!” 

“Ghosts will come out!” 

“Ah!” He screamed as he held onto Annette tightly. “Yo-You’re right. Let’s make them ourselves!” 

When the two calmed down, they stopped at a few craft stores and a bakery to pick up some supplies. They picked up strings, hooks, apples, and some pastries. Once done, they made their way back to Garreg Mach and Mercedes' room. 

“Wow Mercie,” Annette started, “your tree skirt looks amazing!” 

“Thank you! Dedue and I also made a garland to go on the tree!” 

“Wow that’s amazing,” Ashe complimented. 

“I think it could have been sewn better,” Dedue said, referring to the portion he sewed. 

“Don’t say that! I think it looks amazing!” 

“He’s right!” 

Dedue gave a soft smile to his friends. 

“What do you have there?” 

“We have some stuff to make ornaments!” 

“Annette and I couldn’t find any shops with decorations.” 

“Did you try Anna?” 

“Surprisingly, she didn’t have anything.” 

“Oh, but at least we have something!” 

They all dug into the bags, each grabbing a few of the items. Dedue and Ashe made ornaments in the shapes of stars and flowers with the apples while Mercedes and Annette made ornaments in to shapes of hearts with the pastries. It to them most of the night to make, and instead of going back to their rooms, they decided to have a sleepover. In the morning, all four of them rushed to the classroom. Lucky for them, Byleth wasn’t there. Only Sylvain and Dimitri. 

“What are you guys doing?” Sylvain asked. 

“We are putting decorations on the tree!” Annette said. 

“They don’t seem to be any ornaments out of tin or anything,” Dimitri said. 

“That’s because they are made out of food!” 

“We should probably notify Ingrid not to eat them.” 

“We don’t have to tell her that they are made of food. She’ll never know.” 

“Sylvain, you know that will not work.” 

“It’s only a suggestion.” 

Dimitri sighed. “At any rate, we should put these decorations on the tree before the Professor arrives.” 

They took the next twenty minutes put everything together. When Ingrid and Felix walked in, Felix sighed an audible sigh of irritation at the sight of Sylvain sitting on top of Dedue’s shoulders. Ingrid felt the same, but she was at the point where she was expecting this. 

“What’s going on?” Felix asked. 

“Putting ornaments on the tree,” Sylvain replied. He got off Dedue’s shoulders and pointed at it. “Looks nice right?” 

“No.” 

“Oh come on! People worked really hard on this.” 

“So? Why even bother? We have more important things to worry about.” 

“Oh, is someone grumpy because they didn’t get someone they wanted?” Sylvain teased. 

“No! I got dragged into this stupid event when I didn’t want to participate this year!” Felix yelled. “If it weren’t for the Professor, I wouldn’t be caught up this mess.” 

“Well then. I thought it would be fun to have this little event to cheer you guys up,” Byleth said, walking into the room. “Especially after the past few months.” As he walked to the front of the room, he noticed the tree. “I like what you’ve guys done to the tree.” 

Annette, Ashe, Mercedes, and Dedue smiled with validation. 

“What’s up with the ornaments?” Ingrid asked. “Why is there food on the tree?” 

Sylvain looked over to Dimitri in disbelief. He shrugged. He knew Sylvain was a smart man, but the fact he couldn’t predict a long-time friend's actions, was rather astonishing. 

After the day's lecture, the eight of them discussed whether or not if they should get Byleth a present. Everyone was in agreement that they should. It took them some time, but they were able to figure out what they wanted to get him. They all pulled their money together and gave it to Dimitri. 

Within the next couple of days, there were a few gifts under the tree. It wasn’t all that hard to figure out what to give each other since they’ve grown so much with each other. Sylvain walked into town with a smile on his face and a whistle coming out of his mouth. He was all too happy. He was thrilled that he got Dimitri. He walked up to a merchant and looked at what they had. Books. That’s exactly what he is looking for. 

Sylvain skimmed over each and every book title, hoping to find one specific book. His smile got bigger when he found the one he wanted. He paid for it and walked back to Garreg Mach. On his way back, he saw Mercedes. He noticed that she looked confused. 

“Hey there Mercedes,” Sylvain greeted. 

It took a few seconds for her to react. 

“Oh, hello Sylvain,” she said. 

“Whatcha looking at?” 

“Some daggers.” 

It didn’t take long for him to realize who she got. Felix. 

“Go with the Toothed Dagger. It’s cheap and he’s been eyeing this for a while.” 

“What?” 

“You got Felix, didn’t you?” 

“How did you know? I thought this was all anonymous.” 

“Technically, yes. But sometimes you can guess who someone got by the things they are buying, if you are paying attention.” 

“Oh.” 

“Also, every time someone gets Felix with this exchange, they always give him a dagger.” 

“Oh, I see. Maybe I should get him something else,” she sighed. 

“Nah. He’ll love it all the same.” 

Mercedes giggled and got him the dagger. The two walked back to the Monastery. They wrapped the presents and placed them with the others. There were now five gifts under the tree. 

\-----x-----

It was only a few days left until the end of the month. Sothis Day was quickly approaching. Felix still didn’t have his present for his giftee. He was putting it off so he could focus on something more ‘important.’ It wasn’t until Sylvain pestered him about it that he decided to go buy a gift. He walked to Anna’s shop and looked at what she had. She didn’t have much of anything that his giftee wanted or needed. She showed him one last thing. Sewing supplies. It was a perfect gift. 

“A present for someone special?” Anna asked with a wink. 

“No! It’s for a gift exchange for a tradition Faerghus.” 

“Ah, well, it’s a prefect gift nonetheless.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Felix paid for the supplies and went to the classroom. He quickly wrapped the gift and left it under the tree. 

\-----x-----

Twas the night before Sothis Day and both Dedue and Ashe were baking their gifts. They took most of the night making them to perfection. The wrapped them nicely and made sure the gifts had the correct names on them. 

The next day, everyone gathered around the tree. There were eight presents underneath it. Byleth walked in and looked at his students. They were all so eager to open them. He walked closer to the tree, grabbing a couple of gifts. 

“This one is for Ingrid,” he said, giving it to her. “This one is for Annette, Felix, Ashe.” He then looked at one of them, squinting at the handwriting. “D-Dimi, Dimitri.” It was Sylvain's terrible handwriting. “Here you go Sylvain, Dedue, and Mercedes.” 

“Oh, wow,” Ingrid started, “my favorite treats.” She took a bit of one of them. “It’s sooo good!” She shoved some more of the treats into her mouth. “Thabk youb!” 

Dedue smiled. He was happy that she loved his gift. He opened his present and saw the gardening supplies. He felt warm inside. 

Dimitri knew he would love his gift. He opened his and sighed. It was a book that was titled, “How To Pick Up Girls And Pick Up Lines.” He looked over to Sylvain with a glare. 

He laughed it off, knowing he will pay for that later while they train. As for his gift, it wasn’t much different than the one he gave the prince. It was a book titled, “How To Be A Gentleman.” He looked over Ingrid. She smiled at him, fully expecting him to read the book. She was tired of chasing him around. Though, it still wasn’t going to stop him. 

Annette opened her gift and was amazed at her gift. It was brownies in the shape of snowflakes. She started to eat them and became pleasantly surprised. “Ooo, so sweet! These are so tasty!” 

Ashe was really happy and proud of the sweets that he made turned out fantastic. He was really nervous about how they turned out. But thanks to Dedue, they turned out great. He opened his gift and saw the ghost charm. Annette giggled when she saw his face turn red. It was like Ashe was trying to hide his fear of ghosts. 

Felix opened his gift. The Toothed Dagger. He showed a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on his face. On this inside, though he will not admit it, he was happy to get it as his gift. 

Mercedes looked over to him and his small smirk as him loving his gift. When she opened hers, she was absolutely thrilled. “Oh, wow! These are such beautiful colors! I can’t wait to sew new things!” Felix would still never admit it, but it felt nice to see a big smile across Mercedes’ face. 

A smile grew across Byleth’s face when he heard his student's joyous conversations and happiness. It had been a long while since he felt a warm feeling inside his chest. His students looked at him and smiled. They gathered around him, handing him a gift. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

“A gift,” Dimitri said. “From all of us.” 

“Since you’ve become our professor, it’s kind of like you’ve become apart of our family.” Ingrid smiled. 

“Our terrible, messy family,” Felix commented. 

“A family nonetheless.” She said. She looked back over to Byleth. “You’ve taught us, trained us, grown with us these past few months, we’ve decided to get you a gift!” 

“We know it’s not much, but we hope it’ll suffice,” Dedue said. 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Byleth smiled. This was a whole new feeling for him. He didn’t know how to describe it other than happiness. “Thank you.” 

“Please open it!” Annette said. 

Byleth let out a sigh. “I wish I could, but I’ll have to after my mission with my father.” 

“Awe!” 

He patted Annette’s head and gave her a soft smile before he left the classroom. Later that night, after his mission, he picked up his gift. 

“What’s that?” Jeralt asked. 

“A gift from my students.” Byleth replied. 

He opened his gift and smiled a big smile. It was a light blue necklace in the shape of a lion. Jeralt smiled as the necklace reminded him of something that his son made for him not so long ago. He kissed his child’s head and told him to go to bed, only to be told the same thing. Byleth took one last look at the necklace one last time before placing it on his desk and going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to you Meryuukan, I am your gifter for Nagamas this year! I did your prompt of the Blue Lions exchanging gifts! I hope this is sufficient! I realized I didn't have Flayn in the fic and if you wanted her in there, I'm extremely sorry that I wasn't able to! I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
